Crayola
by Cort-A-Ney
Summary: it's not a big deal...You've had it happen to you, haven't you? No big deal. AU, Daikeru, Warnings: Yaoi (author: Dotz-N-Necco)
1. Prologue

A/N: Alternate Universe, Digimon. Myao. Okay, I don't own Digimon, Crayola, or the nasty music they play in those bars. -_- Bow down to me, Dotz-N-Necco, for I sprout fanfictions like a mutt does fleas. Wee, doggies. ^_^ Daikeru, folks. To those closed-minded to yaoi: escape now while you have the chance, for my muses were born from the flames, and are therefore eternally immune to their power. On the right hand, she wore a glove: Reviews would be very nice, though. Please?  
  
Random notes: Multi-chaptered fic. And, yes, I know Takeru is under-aged to work in a bar. Pretend you didn't notice that little tidbit, okay? I'll also try my hardest not to use the nickname TK...but it's so very hard! I use it too often in normal speech; Takeru, Takaishi, TAKAO! TK, TK, TK! *prances around like Ayame*   
  
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya: exotic dancer; redhead tease; and teacher to underlings, finds that playing a little game of libido, can leave the little blond member of the bar floundering helplessly at his very will. With every piece moved, Takeru Takaishi finds himself hopelessly wanting Daisuke just that much more. He knows how he's being played, but can he ever really free himself from this sexual grasp?   
  
Oh, boy, me and my badly-written bad-fics. Enjoy, for what little that's worth. I love you all.   
  
Crayola  
  
~*~  
  
"Ne, ne," The bright red-haired boy was amidst a conversation with a cheerful appearing girl, both of them behind a bar-counter, catching up on fifteen minutes worth of missed gossip, of which he hadn't been present for. Missed subjects; such as, their many arrayed friends: the other sequenced boys and women, with the perfect sets of tanned skins, and innocent, yet telling smirks. The smirks that were now gleefully chatting along, in-between shows, as well as being hit on less than just occasionally. For which they didn't mind, of course.  
  
"Oh, my, babe at twelve O'clock." Her lips twitched like the easy faucet they were.  
  
He tilted his head carefully to the side to look at his companions outstretched finger, slightly registering the fact that he, himself, was directly in front of the young woman. After a moment of realizing his confusion, she grinned and leaned forward to playfully flick his forehead. "The other twelve O'clock."  
  
"Ah," He slowly bent his body backwards, so that his head lulled to the nape of his neck, allowing himself to see behind without turning or twisting any which way.   
  
Besides the obvious.  
  
A seemingly frail blond was aimlessly floundering around in the small crowd away from the bar, squeaks escaping his own lips, every so often. Just as well, the oddly-positioned boy finally caught the blonde's attention. Seeing that the redhead actually noticed him, he was almost certain he would have to ask him for his assistance, as he didn't stand out much to others amongst the leather-clad patrons or skimpily-clad dancers. At this conclusion, he made it over to the countertop with few complications, and alike mishaps.   
  
"Um, Ahem," He cleared his throat, doing his best to swallow down any creeping nervousness, and going with the need to be as polite as one could possibly be.   
  
"Hello, Lovely, can I help you?" The redhead didn't even make the slightest effort to sit up, his expression only shifted to softly amused.   
  
Which made the blond pretty damn uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you happen to have a job open. I'm Takeru Takaishi, I recently graduated from-" The stripper swung himself to sit on the top of the bar, his legs swinging schoolboy-esque, while he left the other a bit startled. The girl decided to join, resting her chin in her hands, and likewise her elbows to the table.  
  
"Really, now? 'Takaishi'. Well, Takaishi, Pretty, how old are you exactly?" He continued kicking his legs, smiling wickedly, but wrinkled his nose and continued, "I'm kidding, Pretty. Now, about that job? You are a lovely one, though, aren't you...?" He took his time to inspect closer, reaching his arm over to ghost over the blonde's shoulder. Takeru noticeably jerked back, his embarrassment apparent by the newly acquired warm color of his cheeks at the other's suggestion.  
  
The girl smiled over to him in understanding. "Hun, the kid just wants a job at the bar. Sweets, I think that'll be fine, I'll just go back in a second an' check some stats out a bit, 'kay?" She nodded her leave, and scuttled over to someone with an order.   
  
"You sure, Pretty? Ah, I think you'd make one hell of a dancer. But, hey, it's your call." He slid off of the wooden surface, his black platform high-heels audibly hitting the tiled floor, as he adjusted his short, plastic-leather red shorts, a shade duller than his hair, almost that of ruby, and winked his farewell, before leaving Takeru as well.  
  
"I'm Daisuke, by the way," He added casually, his back turned and walking toward the stage. The blond only blinked and took a seat a few stools away from the next person. He might as well have just waited, what was the point of wandering off to do something else? What else could he possibly do there, anyway?  
  
Glancing his blue eyes around, he didn't notice anything oddly out of place there. For what the establishment was, it was vaguely normal, save a few people dressed like they were about to hop a rave--pacifiers, and all.  
  
This was one of his last shots. Definitely not his idea of a welcoming place for his...'sort'.   
  
This being defined as a boy who had the perfect marks in all classes he had attempted, was always on his best behavior, never did anything out of line-and perhaps he was being just a bit over skeptical-but he highly doubted these were his kind of people.  
  
Why he hadn't acquired a job was beyond him, his education was fair enough--good, even--But he admitted to himself his lack of experience, and real-world naivety. That in itself was plenty to be jobless,   
  
And so he had brought with him the last of his young, frayed wits, and gathered himself a chance at some money. Which was good. Very good.   
  
So he found himself there, muttering under his breath about some 'oppressed way of society' as he strummed his fingers against a bar surface. Which was bad. Very bad.  
  
But heck, everything was fine and dandy when Takeru Takaishi took it into consideration.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: The first chapter is short, I know. Review please. *puppy eyes* It's my birthday tomorrow, and a review from you would make my day. ^^ 


	2. Chapter Two: Bah,

~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Notes:  
  
W00T! I got my first reviews! And with such a crappy fic too. -_- Oh, well, at least I won't have much to live up to. It's September 17th, my fourteenth birthday, and I still feel like I'm still writing like a twelve-year-old or something. 'Cause I am. No offense to twelve-year-olds; I know a heck of a lot of 'em who write waaaay better than I could ever dream. O_O I liked being twelve.  
  
Most of this chapter is conversation! I really didn't notice that I was doing it, until I checked it over. Don't get mad at me~! ~_~  
  
Anyway, I'm sorry if it seems that I really can't form a sentence, or a fanfiction for that matter. I usually would write Tekedai fics(Takeru seme), not Daikeru, but I couldn't -(rather: can't)--picture TK as a stripper...but if you want to, I'd love to read any stories if you want to make Takeru the stripper...prove me wrong. ^_^ Everyone does anyway, and we all make mistakes. Luff you guys!  
  
Leanne-Oh, m' gosh! My first review ever! Thanks so berry, berry much. I'm hoping to make this chapter at least a little longer. ^-^ And, thanks, my birthday's goin' well so far...  
  
Kuraimakkusu-I will keep on writing, 'cause you told me to. ::big grin:: You really like the plot? Will you help me find it, then? Please? Thanks so much! I'm glad I made you laugh.   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon, or Takeru and Daisuke. Even Crayola desn't belong to poor Junior High students. It's a whole 'nother story if you want to pretend it does... XD Ke-kek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Takeru! You lazy boy! With all your smarts, that air-conditioner should be fixed, and making these drinks into alcoholic slushies by now! Where are my slushies? I want my slushies!"  
  
"All those people weren't paying for slushies, 'Kari."  
  
"Huh. I bet this kiddo here doesn't have the slightest clue how to fix AC." Daisuke proclaimed, setting his hip against the frame of the door, and watching the two. The blond, who had been there one week, 6 days, and counting, had already found out, parallel to each other, much of his duties,   
  
And which ones he could get away with skipping out on.  
  
"Book smart, street stupid, I say. It goes one direction or the other. That's always the way." He smirked at Takeru.  
  
Look at that face! What fun to tease!  
  
"Un-chivalrous cur."  
  
"Procrastinating Sacred."  
  
"Am not a Sacred!"  
  
"Ugh," Kari pushed the redhead's bare forehead. "He's not a sacred. Now leave the kid alone, or I'll tell him that you keep a book of insults under your pillow."  
  
"He does what now?"  
  
Daisuke glowered into a pout, and moved his arms to cross, to keep up with his current state of mind. "Now that's just playing unfair." She shrugged effortlessly. "Oh, but aren't you the one who has said 'Life isn't fair'? Or, would you prefer when you said, 'All's fair in love and war'?"  
  
"Bah."  
  
"Bah, indeed."  
  
She grabbed an armful of the beverage menus, and moved to get away. "Now you two help me clean up! I'm dyeing of heat, and don't think about doubting that I have more secrets on both of you! I can't do this all by myself."  
  
"Can't, or won't?"  
  
"She doesn't really have anything on me. Does she?" Takeru voice wavered, pitifully in between a cough. "Like she said, don't doubt it."   
  
Takeru sighed. "I've only been here one damn week! I couldn't have done anything wrong yet!"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"So you've been counting. Whatever."  
  
"And back on track," Daisuke smirked at the blond, his lip pulled slightly, showing off his I tooth. "I bet you really don't know how to fix AC. This place has been smoldering all day." Takeru certainly couldn't disagree, as sweat was trickling down his irritated cheeks as Daisuke spoke. The redhead listened to the other's silence, satisfied, while trying to flex his back at his shoulder blades.   
  
"Oh, you're lovely, but you have yet so much to learn...--And jeez! It has to be like a million kajillion(1) degrees in here! Kari may be dyeing, but I'm dead already!"  
  
"You seem plenty lively to me." Takeru quirked an eyebrow at the older boy.  
  
"No, I'm dead, I tell you!" He flailed his arms dramatically in the air. "I just give the affect that I'm alive. But, you'll see, you'll all see, once you are all going in mourning! Gee, I wonder if you'd look good in black. I know Kari doesn't. She looks better in maroon. I wonder if I can make it in my Last Will that Kari gets all my maroon clothes...hm..."  
  
  
  
"You can't do that, remember? You are already dead."  
  
"Oh, yes! Very dead! Ohhhhhh..." Daisuke groaned as if in a great deal of pain.   
  
"Absolutely moronic."  
  
"Hey, don't go wasting your big words on him. Little Daisuke-Chan hasn't gotten up to adjectives on his School-House Rock video tapes yet..."   
  
"Kari! Well, that was low...! ...I'm already up to adverbs!"  
  
"And that saved your dignity...how?" Takeru asked.   
  
"Likely, in ways you'll never know, considering Daisuke's standards."  
  
"Wow! It's Knock On Daisuke Day again! It seemed like that was only yesterday..." Kari and Takeru exchanged their separate looks. "But every day is Knock on Daisuke Day!" Kari exclaimed, setting about to wrapping her arms around the strippers thin middle. "So, don't be a sore sport, on us!"  
  
"Oh, bah, just bah."   
  
"Put together, I want you both to work on that AC, if you're not going to work otherwise. Hop to it!"  
  
"Yes, Kari. Miss-Big-Bag-Woman." The both muttered.   
  
"But you all will be sad when I'm over-worked to my last, and die."  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter notes: Okay, so that was shorter than before. I'm sorry! Really! Honto ni honto. My father and his fiance, my step sister, step brother, and Cort-A-Ney just left, and I didn't have much time to write this! I still have loads of homework. Wee~.   
  
1-Have you ever said that before? I can't say that I haven't...So what if it's incorrect? It rhymes. ^_^  
  
Please review! Even if you hate me. I really don't know where I'm going with this, plot-wise, at all. 


	3. Chapter Three: You don't say?

Chapter 3, Crayola: You don't say...?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so surprised to have gotten to this chapter when I don't even have a plot yet, so soon. But that's a bad thing, I know. Well, this chapter will be longer hopefully. So I can make people happy, because I really don't like to upset anyone. ^-^ Sorry for how short the chapters have been.  
  
I've had been trying to make this fanfic...un-happy. But it didn't seem to want to work with me. So, what you have here, are some of my lame-ing attempts at making it live up to my original idea. Which means, you get badly-written wry-ness and bitter subjects that just scream out to other people 'fix me!' But I seriously can't help it... ^_^U  
  
Nine1-Eee! I missed your review right after I posted the second chapter! If I had gotten it sooner, I would have put off the other one awhile, and en-longated it. Again, I'm sorry. But yay! You gave me a cupcake! And with a candle to boot! You actually like this style? ^_~ Thanks for reviewing.   
  
BlackShark-I'm happy to know that someone finds it interesting. ^____^ And not crappy. ;X I did have a good birthday, too. Thanks for taking the time to read! ^^ Plus review. Wee!  
  
Samanda Hime-Sama-Phwee? ^_^ I never thought it possible. Great confidence boost-up. I'm glad I'm not tres confusing...And you really gave me something to think about! I'd really like to consider your offer for beta-ing. Thank you! And, although I'm certain Cort-A-Ney would love this review, I'm Dotz*N*Necco. ^_- I should have made that clear earlier. Sooorrrry. Hee.  
  
Matsuda-Chan-Eh? *sweatdrops* Heh, that's okay if you didn't spell that right, anyway. I'll simply say 'Ohayou', no matter what time of day it is. _~ I despise typos, but I can't help it! It's those damn Typo Trolls...*glances warily* In fact, I, myself, don't understand the idea of Takeru working in a bar. But, hey, Kay-sera-sera, ne? Who knows if this will ever form a plot, but I guess I do know what the Crayola takes part in. Thanks a bunch. XD  
  
Matt Ikazou-Honto ni. It's a cute fic? Honto ni honto? ^_^ Sweeeeet. (--I might say that I dis-use the term 'sweeeeeet'. Ignore me. ^^) Sho, I will give you more Take-Chan and Dai-Chan! *glances at beginning of chapter three* As soon as I'm done with...those two: Taichi and Koushirou. Really. And, I wasn't making fun of any twelve year-olds, I was making fun of my writing as a twelve-year-old. Promise! Am I really on your Fav. List? Phwee. X_X *dies in awe*  
  
Yellow Origami-You like! I'd hoped I had at least a small grasp of grammer and the like, and I'm very glad you have assured me there. ^.^ (I like non-pathetic-ness, and fun! Go you and me! Eh-Heh-Ignore me, kudasai.) You love people like me? I love people like you! Squee~. And I'll try to keep writing like I am, and now the only way to go, truly is forward!  
  
Warning: Although, by now, I'm sure you smart people understand it's yaoi, and Daikeru, I'm still saying it again. Also, this chapter, (possibly also in the future, if no one hates me for it) I have a side taishirou added in it. I know, it must seem weird to most, but I'm obsessive over it. I mean, for my next birthday, I am planning to legally change my name to Amy Alice-Taishiro Cardin. I'm a weirdo. Fear me if you must.  
  
Disclaimer: I still, and never will own any liscenced (and otherwise) products, characters etc. mentioned during the duration of my little 'story'. ^_^ Otay? I think you get it.  
  
- Or something like that.  
  
~*~  
  
"One must cultivate one's own garden. In this case, it's simply understood--even without being stated-that the quote directly derives from-"  
  
"Oh, please, for the love of me, cut it out. Now." Taichi Yagami pushed the other's book down on the counter.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Now."  
  
  
  
The redhead's dark eyed glazed over with a form of annoyance. "Whatever you say."   
  
"Now you're going to play mute on me." He began, muttering. "When your moody, you are not hard to figure out, little predictable Koushirou. "  
  
"And you stay much too complex!"  
  
"Is that your only reason for dating me?" The brunette, Taichi, grinned at the boy, and began to tap his chin. "I suppose I should have figured that out earlier. I'm just one of your little studies...It makes sense."  
  
"To some degree." Koushirou agreed, tapping his own pale cheek in syncopation with the other one, sitting next to him. "But you openly leave out the fact that I'm a sap for jocks."  
  
"Are you know? I always thought you might like Miyako's type."  
  
Koushirou poked out his tongue, crunching his nose in the process. Taichi returned the favor. "Don't jab at me, and you'll be safe to say that I won't jab at you."  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Really, really." Taichi sang.   
  
"What a mock. I'm thinking about getting a tattoo. What do you think?"  
  
"Koushirou Izumi? A tattoo? Nuh-uh. Unless it's just a simple ol' 'I belong to my computer on off days, and other.' written across your chest, I say, you're crazy."  
  
"Call me crazy then."  
  
"You're crazy." Taichi sighed returning his head to nudge on his left hand.  
  
"Indeed: For you."  
  
"How sweet." The brunette lulled his eyes, not bringing himself to switch hands. His jeans were slightly looser today than usual. (A/N: No, that's not supposed to have any sexual connotation connected to it. XD) It made him feel like there was a slight something oddly out of whack that he should have known about. But he couldn't place the confusion. Not to say that he wasn't confused a large portion of his time, but that was news for him.  
  
Koushirou, sniffed, his nose returning to its rightful place in the book.   
  
"Okay, yeah, where were you?" Taichi asked, giving in.   
  
"You say I'm predictable?" Koushirou questioned, with a sideways glance. Then he thought, and he continued. "Well, it's sure that I am, but you are as well."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The brunette tossed his arms behind his head.  
  
Walking over to where they were seated, the blonde bartender grabbed a glass and a dishtowel. "Are you guys up for another?" He was shrugging, and if it wasn't painfully obvious that he was bored out of his skull, then it was noticeable at least.  
  
Koushirou waved his hands passively. "That's okay, I'm still finishing this last one. Thanks anyway, though."  
  
On the other hand, Taichi seemed to be considering this offer, as he was letting what was left of his drink slip around the rim. "You know, I'll have another-"  
  
"One's plenty enough for the night, Taichi."  
  
The other boy frowned at the words, but nodded anyway. "I guess you're right. But aren't you always?"  
  
Koushirou only 'hm'-ed.   
  
"Taichi! Is that you?" Takeru, the bartender, squeaked, as if ashamed for his delayed realization. "Eh?" The male Yagami looked up. "It is! Taichi! I haven't seen you since...since...um, well, since you were dating Matt, I think!"  
  
"Oi," The brunette nervously put his index fingers together. "Hey, Takeru."  
  
Koushirou's eyes barely wavered from his book. "Yamato's brother?" Takeru was chuckling. "Yeah! Matt's my brother." He placed his towel down on the counter, removing it from its previous linear position waxed over his shoulder.  
  
The redhead finally put the book down by himself, because likeliness told him that Taichi would do it for him before long, had he not, no matter what.  
  
"So, you're the new bartender here? I suppose that's why my sister's not around right now..."  
  
"Your sister?" He felt the initiative to ask.   
  
"Kari."  
  
"Kari! Kari's your sister?"  
  
"That does seem to be the case. I don't really know what either of you want to work in this bar though." Only then, had the music, and noise of the crowd become apparent to any of them.   
  
"Oh. You mean, like the strippers, and stuff."   
  
Taichi waved. "Yes, and stuff."   
  
Takeru shrugged again. "I dunno. It's cool in here sometimes, and the people aren't so bad."  
  
"And everyone does need a to make a living, Taichi." Koushirou spoke up. The other chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I know that. It's just the thought of my little sister working a strip-place..."  
  
"Behind the bar."  
  
"Still...Anyway, Takeru, how are you doing...?"  
  
"Me? Fine...You know I graduated, and am working here. That pretty much sums about everything up right now. And you?"  
  
"Hmm." Taichi looked toward the ceiling. "At this moment my boyfriend is bothering me with analogies, and what not. Oh, yeah, this Koushirou Izumi,"  
  
"Yes. Nice to meet you." Outstretching his hand, Koushirou smiled. "You too." Takeru's hand met the other's.  
  
Koushirou, not wanting to seem like the analogy-proclaiming boyfriend, that Taichi claimed him to be, (And that, he was, mind you,) decided to continue, "Do you have a girlfriend, Takeru?"  
  
"None to speak of currently." The blond saluted them. It was wise of him not to make the joke he had on his tongue that Kari would make a good one for him, seeing as he knew his own brother, and older brothers were iffy like that. (A/N: At least, my brother's cool like that. ^_^ )  
  
Takeru collected both of their then-empty glasses, so he could get them cleaned. "I gotta go, okay? Want me to tell Kari you came by?" He started heading towards the door-frame to his left, but waited for a response.  
  
"Hey, you're not kicking us out, are you?"  
  
Takeru laughed. "Of course not! You can stay's long as you want! Kari'll be in tomorrow, and we'll both be working. You wouldn't mind if I told Matt you were here, would you?"  
  
"Nah, go right ahead."  
  
"Bye!" Takeru moved a dangling piece of hair behind his hair, and entered the area of the place, where the small kitchen, and restrooms were located.   
  
"Yo, Lovely." Daisuke steadied himself, after bumping into the other. "Hi." Takeru greeted, still out of it with a little surprise from seeing his brother's ex. He allowed the glasses to clack their way into the porcelain sink.  
  
"A friend of mine is out there. I wasn't expecting to see him here."   
  
"Really?" The other boy sat himself up onto he counter, and blinked, listening. "Yeah, though he looks thinner than usual. But, anyway, he used to go out with my older brother for a while."  
  
Daisuke grinned at him, and crossed his arms. "Your brother had a boyfriend." Of course, that was a statement. The younger one turned on the faucet head. "Well, m-hmm." Takeru seemed to have to think about it.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms tackled him, startling his thought while they latched tightly on. "Don't be so tense, silly!"  
  
"Kari! Please don't scare me like that! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"My brother called me on his cell-phone! I didn't know you were Yamto's brother! You guys don't have the same last name."  
  
Daisuke smiled, reaching over to turn off the running water. "Hi, Kari."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
That's everything for now. I hadn't even realized it had been almost a week since I posted chapter two. It's been busy. I went to Sasuga Japanese Book Store for my birthday on Saturday, (Suffered from a lapse of embarrassment there, since these two girls thought I didn't know what I was looking at, as I browsed the B-Boy yaoi section, but now that it's over, I can't help but find it funny.) and I was sick today(Tuesday) and now I want to sleep. Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
